


Hold You High (Steal Your Pain)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ethan found Cole after his brother's death. She threw his plans out the window. He didn't move away. He remained in Beacon Hills with the loner girl. Her hair a deep brown, matching her eyes. It streaked with a neon blue, her perfectly tanned skin flawless like her looks. Ethan stayed to protect her from all who dared to harm her, emotionally or physically. He'd fight for her. Like he'd fight for his brother, or Danny. Danny, the boy who he was still madly in love with. But Danny believe he was unable to handle Ethan being a werewolf. He understood completely, but the two remained friends. Him not letting Danny find out he was still in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ethan & Cole

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title from;
> 
> Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee

***

Ethan's mind wondered back to the time Deucalion ruled him & his brother's actions  
Limiting them  
He remembered a time that seemed so distant  
Ethan gazed out the window of the small apartment  
Where he lived alone  
The only company occasionally Derek  
But mostly Cole  
Ethan hadn't seen her in a few months  
Maybe three?  
Four?  
Police sirens sounded in the distance  
But a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts  
He answered it, the sirens getting louder  
A girl- Cole- stood shivering outside his door  
He rushed her inside upon seeing her condition  
Cole wearing a black jacket he had given her those months before for warmth  
Her family never did anything for her  
Someone had to  
So Ethan took the job upon himself without hesitation  
He did it because Aiden was no longer around asking for help  
Or protection  
Ethan admits to feeling useless, lost without him  
And he admits he probably took in Cole to have someone to protect again

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he directed her to sit on the couch.

Cole was trembling  
Badly  
Her long, narrow fingers pulling the hoodie tighter over her face  
Hiding her expression with her nose length bangs  
Cole sat there, unable to speak nor look at her protector  
Ethan sighed & stood, returning moments later with a blanket

"Here. You need to stay warm." He said handing her the blanket.

Cole reluctantly took it & wrapped it around her small frame  
The sirens grew louder, as did her worried expression hidden beneath hair  
Ethan walked over to the window & peered outside  
Cops were in front of his complex, & climbing the stairs  
Ethan looked to a scared Cole, she gazed straight ahead  
Mumbling to herself, violent shakes coursing through her body every few seconds

"Cole," he called quietly, "Cole!" She jumped & looked at him, "Go hide in the closet right there." He ordered.

Cole shed the blanket & hurried to the closet  
Closing it but leaving a slight crack to peer through  
Just as the cops knocked, Ethan opened the door  
Acting surprised by the visit

"How may I help you today officers?" Ethan asked politely.

"Yes, a young runaway was spotted entering your apartment a few moments ago. Might we have a look around?" He asked.

Ethan nodded & moved aside, "I don't see why not."

They walked inside, going through each room  
Signaling an 'all clear'  
Until something thudded in the closet  
Ethan mentally kicked himself  
One hand his gun pointed at the closet as the other threw open the door  
The jacket that had fallen on the floor moved  
A shiny black nose poked out from underneath the clothing  
The nose burrowed out from under the pile to reveal a pretty, lean orange furred fox  
Brown ears up in curiosity as to the noises

The cop cocked a brow at Ethan, "A pet fox? Really son?" He questioned.

Ethan shrugged with a smile, "Watching her for a friend." 

The fox trotted over to Ethan's side, brushing against his clothed legs

"Alright, thank you for your time." They said & left.

Ethan looked at the fox  
Arms crossed over his chest

"You have some explaining to do." He deadpanned.

Cole looked back at him with huge fox eyes  
She backed up a few steps, ears down, & head low to the flood  
Showing her submission to the beta werewolf before her  
Then she shifted back; straightening her clothing & hair

***

Ethan stared intensely as Cole explained  
She had runaway  
After her father threatened to hurt her again  
Which made Ethan's blood boil  
His eyes traveled over the girl's form  
Finding she was pale, & shaking still  
Ethan could see the hollowing of her cheeks which weren't there before  
Plus he could see her ribs even though she had a shirt on  
The bones in her wrists protruding from underneath her band bracelets

"Have you been eating like your suppose to?" Ethan asked standing.

Cole's gaze dropped to the hardwood floors

"Cole." Ethan said sternly.

Vibrant violet eyes of a fox glared back at him  
But he wasn't letting up  
She sighed & nodded her head 

"Why?" He asked crouching in front of her.

She met his soft brown eyes  
Her fox's eyes fading back to mimic the color

"My dad said I was fat, to lay off the food. So I haven't eaten," she responded quietly.

Ethan felt his claws unsheathing  
Canines lengthening  
And eyes burning an electric blue

"How long?" He asked nearly at a growl.

"When was the last time I saw you?" Cole asked back.

He sighed & stood

"Follow me." He ordered.

Cole complied but nearly fell  
She was skinny before but this is ridiculous  
It made Ethan sick, no one should be treated like this  
Cole was a quiet, down to earth kind of kid  
She wouldn't hurt a fly... only herself  
There was no denying why she always wore bracelets  
Ethan carried her to his room, & just as he was about to set her down in the bed;  
She clung to him, long fingers curling into the material of his jacket  
Cole buried her face into his chest  
Ethan froze, he remembers this  
Carrying Aiden to bed when he had already fallen asleep  
Tucking him in  
Cole reminded Ethan of Aiden so much it hurt  
She was young, & hard headed  
Mad at the world, like Aiden  
Always fighting, like Aiden  
And never giving up

"Like Aiden..." Ethan murmured.

Cole looked up at Ethan, wonder evident in her eyes  
Ethan explained who Aiden was to her, & what happened to him  
In the end, it was Cole who was there for him  
Ethan met brown eyes as cold crouched in front of him  
Her hands holding his, thumbs stroking his knuckles  
She tried at an encouraging smile, tear brimmed eyes  
Ethan managed to smile back, a howl sounding in the distance  
It was nine at night  
The howled... called to Cole  
Like she had to find the wolf who did it

"Ethan. I must go... I'll be back?" She questioned more than stated.

Ethan nodded & dropped at key in her hand  
She could barely stand, & if she got into a fight  
Ethan knew she wouldn't survive  
But he knew he had to trust her to carry herself  
Otherwise she wouldn't be able to

"Yea, see yah later Cole," he said hugging her.

Cole froze momentarily before hugging the bulky teen back  
She sometimes forgot they were both freshman but he was a year older than her  
Ethan being sixteen

"I'll be back. Promise." She said.

Then left


	2. Living in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finds the wolf that the howl originated from. Peter Hale. She'd met Peter on few occasions. All seeming comfortable ground. But Ethan had warned her about Peter's conniving, & manipulative ways. Cole never listened though. Which Ethan guesses wasn't anything new.

The forest was eerily quiet  
No birds chirping  
Chipmunks racing for food  
Nor squirrels sprinting across the delicate branches of the trees  
Cole leaned against every tree she walked by  
She was weak from malnutrition  
Cole got bruises easily now, & her fast healing wasn't as fast anymore  
But her mood did lighten up when she saw Peter leaning against a tree  
Hand extended for her to take, which she do so  
Gladly  
Peter smiled softly & pulled the girl into him  
Arms coiling around her, but not pleased with what he felt  
He hiked up her shirt slightly, warm fingers dancing over her boney hips  
Peter growled, besides her being paper-thin she had bruises  
He growled, eyes glowing

"Peter." Cole said quietly, "Peter. Calm down. Please." She begged.

Reluctantly he listened, eyes fading back to their usual crystal blue  
He tried giving her a believable smile but failed miserably  
Peter settled for resting his head against hers  
Sighing deeply

"Why? Why does he treat you like this?" He asked.

"I never really did figure out why... Maybe because mom died giving birth to me, an emo fox creature... or because I was a shifter... Maybe." Cole murmured.

She threaded her fingers through Peter's rich dark hair  
Peter involuntarily tightened his grip on her waist  
Cole whimpered, & she dug her claws into his scalp  
He hissed in pain releasing his hold on her

"Sorry..." he said quickly absorbing her pain.

Cole accepted his apology & brought his head down to rest on her shoulder  
It was moments like this both felt love  
Ethan showed her love as well  
And Peter always had from the first day of meeting her  
Showering her with presents  
Resting a hand on her shoulder  
Or ruffling her hair as he passed  
They just, clicked, like a switch  
All because of fate  
Fate paired them up as mates

"I'll live Peter. I'll make it through, I always do." She said when he hadn't spoken.

"Sooner or later though... Sooner or later you won't be able to take the hits... the beatings. Your nearly dead now, & you expect me to let you go back to that- that monster?" He asked sounding disgusted.

Peter's fingers curled into her hoodie  
As he tried to even his breathing  
Cole merely held him, a hand stroking his back as he took back control

"I can't allow him to hurt you anymore," with that Peter pushed Cole back.

She nearly collapsed  
Still barely able to hold herself up  
Cole looked at him shocked  
Peter pushed past her, heading towards the path of the reserve  
Cole hurried after him, weak legs unable to support her any longer  
She collapsed but Peter caught her  
Worried blue eyes, laced with anger looking at her brown

"Don't." She said deathly quiet.

"But why?" Peter asked back.

"Even if he's a bastard who deserves to die, let him on God's account." Cole explained, "I know I'm the religious type, but God has something special for everyone. And I mean everyone." She said with a slight smirk.

Peter just nodded, then pulled her against him  
Cole's hands on his chest & head tucked under his chin  
Peter nuzzled her hair, basking in her honey shampoo

"Pete, I gotta go. I promised Ethan I'd be back soon." She murmured kissing his jaw.

Peter hugged her then released her  
Cole smiled warmly at her partner & placed a quick kiss to his lips  
Peter smiled coolly at her, & waved as she disappeared into the tree line

Ethan was asleep by the time Cole had gotten back  
She glanced at the clock as it strikes one in the morning  
Cole slipped off her jacket & boots  
Then slipped under the covers besides Ethan  
He rolled over, curling his arms around her & pulling her into his warmth  
Ethan make a face of displeasure when Cole tucked her face into his chest  
Her nose cold but Ethan's high temp warming it

"Your back." He murmured, voice sleep ridden.

Cole nodded against his chest  
Ethan smiled & pressed a kiss to her head  
Then snuggled up besides her & went back to sleep  
Cole managed to lull herself to sleep  
Using the strong, even, comforting beats of Ethan's heart


End file.
